Fur
by Lion warrior
Summary: This will make you smile. So Po's fur is actually very unique. There's actually more fur on him than you would expect. But after a near miss by a strike of lightning, Po's fur is a little...fluffy.


 **Don't Own KFP**

* * *

Po has an extra kind of fur that usually only stands up when Po is nervous or frightened. It's underneath his normal fur which is actually a lot shorter. There is another way to get that extra kind of fur to stand up. Usually, this fur doesn't all stand up at once. It usually stands up at the chest, head, arms, or everywhere at once, but only for a short amount of time. In our world, it would be a defense mechanism to scare off predators, but in Po's world, it's a little different. However, like I said, there is another way to get this extra fur standing up. Po was fighting some bandits on the outskirts of town. It was starting to rain.

"Hiya!" Po exclaimed as he punched Fung's staff back.

"Oh come on," Fung groaned as his staff broke in two. "Retreat!" The little crocodiles ran for their lives. As they ran, Po was about to run after them, until a lightning strike nearly struck him. Po was out for a moment. When he came to, he rubbed his head.

"Wow, that was close," Po sighed. Then he noticed something. His head was furrier than normal. He looked at his arms. That extra layer of fur had gotten up and stayed up. The negative charge from the lightning strike must have made it stand up on end, but Po didn't know that. Po found it unusual that his fur was up. It made him look like a plush marshmallow. "I can't be seen like this," Po said. He decided to sneak his way into the village and up the Jade Palace. Luckily, the Furious Five weren't in the palace at the time. But Master Shifu was. When Po tried passing the kitchen, Master Shifu saw him.

"Panda, what are you doing," The red panda asked.

"AHAHAA!" Po screamed startled. It was then that Master Shifu noticed Po's fur and started to laugh. "I know, I know. I look ridiculous."

"No, no, it's just... I didn't expect you to be like that," Shifu said. Po explained what happened. "Ah, I understand. That happens sometimes. Don't worry, it will go away." So Po sat in his room for the rest of the day. He made sure that no one saw him until it was nighttime. When everyone was in bed sleeping, he snuck out to get some food. Unfortunately for him, there was someone there.

"Po?"

"AHAHAH!" Po quietly screamed. He turned around to see Tigress. He could see her confused face. "I... hi."

"What are you doing? And why do you look... um...more robust," Tigress asked, trying to be nice.

"I'm not fat. My extra fur is just standing up and it will stay like that for a while," Po groaned, trying to brush it down but it stayed up.

"Oh, wait, you have an extra layer of fur," Tigress asked as he sat down next to her.

"Yeah, it only stands up when I'm scared or something threatens me. But when I was near a lightning strike, it stayed up," Po replied.

"Well, you do look...comfy," Tigress smirked.

"I know, I know. I look silly," Po sighed. "It should be okay when I go to sleep." Tigress looked at the puffy panda as he ate. Her curiosity got the better of her and she gently rubbed her paw against Po's arm. Po's eyes widened and he looked at Tigress. "Um...what are you doing, Tigress?"

"I'm rubbing your arm," Tigress simply stated.

"Why?"

"I'm curious about your fur. I didn't know you had an extra layer of fur. No wonder it's so soft," Tigress mentioned. Po was still nervous and uneasy. He pulled away from her hand. "I'm sorry," Tigress apologized.

"It's okay. It just feels weird," Po replied.

"Weird good or weird bad," Tigress asked. Po was silent for a moment.

"I don't know." Po suddenly felt Tigress's hand on his shoulder.

"Why don't I help you figure out," Tigress offered. Po was confused.

"Why are you so interested in my fur," Po asked. Tigress shrugged. Po smirked. He surprised Tigress with a hug.

"What are you doing," Tigress asked in confusion.

"I'm making sure you can feel all the fur," Po replied. Tigress was about to protest, but she slowly sank into Po's warm comfortable fur. It really felt soft and warm. Then she purred. This separated them. Po looked at her, and she looked at Po with her hands over her mouth. Po smiled. "You purred."

"No... I just... grumbled," Tigress said. Po raised an eyebrow with a smirk. "Okay, I purred. Don't tell anyone." Po hugged her again.

"I won't. This will be just our little thing," Po smiled. Tigress purred in agreement. She rubbed her head against Po's warm fur. "Your fur isn't too bad as well."

"Thanks," Tigress purred out. "Po, why are you letting me do this?"

"Because I like your purr and you like my fur. I think we've reached a mutual agreement. Don't worry, I won't look too much into this," Po replied. Tigress hugged back. They both had the same thought in their heads. "For now."

Fluffy, isn't it? ;)

 **The end**


End file.
